


Kitson Belt Backup

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [111]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Explosions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Knives, Space Police, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: In an alternate universe where Jane Foster was taken by Ravagers instead of Peter Quill, Yondu misses his surrogate child.





	Kitson Belt Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph (Immatrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immatrael/gifts).



> Aleph (Immatrael) prompted Knives, Space police, Explosions.

Yondu's flagship slowly drifted through space on its way to nowhere in particular. His men were enjoying some down time between jobs, and the captain himself was enjoying being left alone to sulk.

"Cap'n?" Kraglin began, announcing his approach. "You all right?"

Yondu cleared his throat and straightened in his chair. "'Course," he replied with a cough. "I'm fine. It's just..."

"You miss her," Kraglin supplied. 

Yondu nodded. 

" _ We _ all do, too."

"'S her birthday comin' up," Yondu reminded him, brushing away a tear that he would have denied was there.

"We used to throw her the best birthday parties a little girl could ask for," Kraglin recalled.

"Why'd she have to run off and join the Nova Corps?" Yondu whined.

"It was a sad day for all of us, Cap'n."

"I just wish—" Yondu began, but his fond desires were interrupted by the computer alerting him to a priority transmission.

He cleared his throat, signed to Kraglin to stand at attention, and answered the call.

"Daddy."

"Babygirl!" Yondu cried, ecstatic despite the fact that the Ravager salute looked wrong when performed over the three lights of her Nova Corps armor. "We were just talkin' about you! Remember when we first picked you up, and these guys wanted to eat you, but I—"

"Daddy," she interrupted. Her voice was strained, and she sighed. "I need your help."

* * *

Jane Foster was 7 years old when her mother’s cancer took a turn for the worse. The one thing you never want for your 8th birthday is to spend the entire day waiting for your mother to die in the hospital, but there was nothing Jane could do about it.

Also out of Jane's control was the Ravager ship that swooped down out of the sky and carried her off from the bench in the hospital courtyard, where she had been crying.

The half-Terran, half-celestial boy who ran out of the hospital twenty minutes later was completely overlooked. 

Little Jane, surrounded by the galaxy's roughest and toughest, grew strong and quick. By fourteen, she could hold her own against Yondu's crew, and was one of his most trusted lieutenants. By nineteen, she decided she would heed a higher calling, and demanded (despite the loud and frequent protests of her surrogate father) to be dropped off on Xandar to attend the Nova Corp Academy. Yondu attended her early graduation three years later, proud as could be while making sure to seem outwardly displeased (though Jane saw right through it).

She spoke with her Ravager family often, as they provided information she would not have been able to find elsewhere, but she couldn't contact them often enough for Yondu. And though she was grateful for whatever help they could give her on her cases, Jane always thought it best that her Nova Corps life stayed separate from the Ravagers, "just in case."

It was odd for her to call her surrogate father to ask for help. So odd, in fact, that it had  _ never _ happened before.

"You know I just got assigned to work the Kitson Belt," Jane reminded them.

"Yeah?" Yondu replied with a nod.

"Well, it's... not good. Here. And I'm not talking about the legitimate businesses on Kitson—" Kraglin snickered and Yondu elbowed him so Jane could continue, "—I'm talking about the Nova Corps here. They're... corrupt. So much so that I had to encrypt this transmission; I'm risking a knife in my back if anyone hears me telling you this. I'd  _ much _ rather have a Ravager at my back than one of these deadbeats. At least we have  _ honor _ ."

"That's right!" Kraglin barked from behind Yondu, snapping off a Ravager salute. Jane grinned at him.

"How can we help, Babygirl?" Yondu asked.

"That depends," Jane replied. "How soon can you be here?"

There was a huge party on board Yondu's ship after the Ravagers successfully saved Jane, a mission which included many an explosion, Kraglin posing as an unsavory contact to bait the corrupt corpsmen, several knives (though thankfully none of them were in Jane's back), and both the end of corruption among the Nova Corps in the Kitson Belt  _ and _ a promotion for Jane.

"Gang's all back together!" Yondu declared, toasting his crew as he put a fatherly arm around Jane.

"It  _ was _ fun," Jane admitted. "I did miss the crew. Well, I mean, not  _ Taserface _ , but..."

"Nobody ever misses Taserface," Yondu assured her.

"Did  _ you _ have a good time, Daddy?"

"Gettin' rid of those rotten Nova Corps? Sure!" Yondu declared. "Nice to be able to have your back, Babygirl. And... I'm just..." Yondu sniffled. "I'm just glad to be with you on your birthday."

Jane hugged him. "Thank you for coming to save me, Daddy."

Yondu smiled and wiped away a tear that he would have denied was there. "You're welcome, Babygirl."

**Author's Note:**

> Yondu is such a good dad.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171674733398/kitson-belt-backup)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
